


Would you... ?

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a radio interview with those two (unfortunately URL doesn't work anymore :( ) It inspired this little piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you... ?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know these men. THIS IS FANFICTION!!!!

Thanks to karenjd for the beta :D

+++++++

“Bradley got in magnificent shape…that was all real, trust me,” Liam said in a voice Bradley couldn’t place. For some reason the statement made his whole body tingle. And to the question of if it was all back to burgers and Coke now, he answered with a somewhat confused “Yes,” even though it wasn’t like that at all.

It was the strangest interview he’d ever had, with Liam praising him all the time and sounding so, so… Bradley couldn’t really concentrate on Rachel’s questions. He had to throw Liam side way glances and the older actor was always looking back at him, smiling.

There were touches to his back, his shoulder and he caught himself leaning into it, enjoying it. So at one of those strange questions he just had to answer that he’d do anything for Liam.

He saw the reporter do a double take, not instantly knowing how to react to that. And he blushed, glad they weren’t on TV. Liam squeezed his shoulder much longer then he should have.

God, he’d missed him. Missed their fun, their togetherness, their friendship they’d built during making the A-Team. He wished they could have a chat, alone, no one watching, just two friends, talking about old times.

Bradley pushed the thoughts away, trying to focus on the last part of the interview. It was over any time now, and yes, he could speak French. He considered saying something inappropriate, but didn’t. The interview would end up on the internet sooner or later anyway.

And Liam said his French works for him…holy fuck.

And that voice.

Luckily they were allowed to say their goodbyes to the reporter and then it was over. Rachel shook both their hands and thanked them warmly and then they were out of the door, both their agents waiting.

“How long ‘til the next one?” Bradley asked tiredly.

“After lunch.” Liam’s hand was on the small of Bradley’s back again, and the younger man felt it almost burn a hole in his shirt. He desperately wanted to be alone with this man.

“There’s enough time to go to the hotel,” Liam stated and both agents nodded. “You two deserve a break,” they agreed and Bradley sighed, drawing a nervous hand across his face. Still jetlagged he assumed.

“Let’s go then.”

++

“Don’t start up with the booze again because of me.” Liam held a cold bottle of water out towards Bradley, who’d slumped into the cushions of the sofa in Liam’s very comfortable hotel room.

“What?” Bradley looked up confused, took the bottle, watching the older man with a very heavy knot in his stomach. If time wouldn’t run out on them…

“You said you’d do anything for me…” Liam fell down into the arm chair opposite of him, taking a long sip out of his own water bottle.

“Oh, yeah, that…” Bradley sighed. “Thanks for all your praises. I’m…I don’t…” again the nervous gesture, fingers combing through his hair.

“You do. You do deserve them, Bradley Cooper, because you do a marvellous job.” Liam saluted him with his bottle and emptied it in one go then added very low, in that sensual voice again, “I admire you.”

“Liam, I…no.” Bradley leaned his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, murmuring, “I don’t deserve this. You’re the famous actor.”

The sofa dipped beside him, Liam’s voice, that did things to his whole body, suddenly really close to his ear, “And you are, too. Phil Wenneck made you very popular already and Face will do the same.”

Bradley opened his eyes and Liam was so very close to him, that if it was a woman he’d think…

“I’ve missed you so much,” Liam stated, frozen in his position. Elbow on the back of the sofa, their thighs almost touching and his eyes, those beautiful expressive eyes were pleading with Bradley, begging.

Begging for what?

Bradley sucked in a very deep breath. This just couldn’t be true, or could it? The great Liam Neeson, his friend, his idol, his mentor was…

“Bradley, I…” He suddenly lowered his lashes and sat back a little, shocked with his own actions. When he was about to get up, Bradley grasped his hand and whispered, “Liam, is…is this actually happening?” He looked up, his gaze open and honest, pulling the older actor down beside him again.

“I think…I think it is…” They both suddenly had their hands on each other’s faces, eyes intense, moving towards each other inch by inch, gazes locked until their lips met in the most tender touch ever. They both gasped and pulled back again only for Bradley to whisper, “I’ve missed you too. Terribly.” Another chaste taste of lips. “You sure you want this, Liam?” Bradley asked eyes still fixed on the other set of blue orbs, thinking of the other man’s career.

“If you want me, Brad,” gentle hands on Bradley’s stubble, “I…I…” Liam was searching for the right words.

“I want you,” Bradley breathed against Liam’s mouth, touching his lips to the soft ones of the older actor. “I just…I have never…”

“Nether have I,” Liam smiled and pulled the younger man closer. “Let’s give this a try, please?”

“God, yeah.” Bradley finally knew why his stomach had been doing summersaults since they met at the air port. Why he had hugged Liam for so long and so tight when they’d finally met again. Why Liam had hugged him back so fiercely, not letting him go for what seemed like a wonderful eternity. Everybody was watching, but both not caring.

Now their lips met again. Opening up to each other. Tips of tongues meeting for the very first time, drawing groans of pleasure from the depths of their throats. Hands going around towards each other’s necks, into each other’s hair, ruffling, messing it up. Tongues delving deeper, caressing, stroking very gently, exploring.

Bradley broke the slow kiss just to whisper, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Liam’s eyes grew wide, his thumbs stroking across the smooth cheekbones of the American actor, his lips moving almost against Bradley’s. “Same here, babe. I just didn’t think you would…”

“I would. I would do everything, remember?” Bradley smiled his most open and honest smile and kissed Liam on the nose, before finally pulling his co star in for a proper, luscious, passionate and verydemanding kiss. Liam responded in kind, and this kiss held the promise of a start of something forever beautiful.

F I N


End file.
